PIERRE
by httpmoony
Summary: Moïra Steinmann entre en septième année, dernière ligne droite avant son entrée dans le monde adulte, mais aussi rupture totale avec ses rêves d'enfant. La plus peureuse des Gryffondor se rend compte que la bravoure n'est pas uniquement nécessaire en cas d'affrontement : les histoires de cœur, aussi, demandent du courage !
1. Chapitre 1, les perdants et les gagnants

**Chapitre 1 – octobre 1990**

**Les perdants et les gagnants**

-Mo' ! Fais pas ça !

Grisée à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'illégale, je lançai un grand sourire à Bonnie, ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci, tourbillon de cheveux bruns, s'approcha de moi à grands pas, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main gauche. En la voyant faire, je reculai précautionneusement de quelques pas et sentis mes pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol humide et recouvert de brindilles de pins. Il faisait étonnement froid, même pour une nuit d'octobre, et, malgré mon épais sweat rouge et or, je frissonnais à chaque bourrasque de vent.

-Moïra !, chuchota-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec force. On n'a pas le droit d'être là ! Il faut rentrer, il fait nuit et le couvre-feu est passé ! Tu veux vraiment avoir des ennuis ?

-Mais je veux pas perdre !, répliquais-je, butée. Hodge va encore me traiter de trouillarde, sinon…

Mon argument n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de Bonnie, mais pour moi, c'était ma fierté qui était en jeu. Si je ne m'acquittais pas de ma mission, mon meilleur ami, Hodge Pallavicino, serait bien capable de placarder dans tout Poudlard que j'étais la Gryffondor la plus froussarde que la Terre ait jamais portée.

Tout avait en réalité débuté quand un _action ou vérité _féroce avait été lancé dans la salle commune des lions. Personne ne voulait perdre et aucun de nous n'imaginait quelle serait son châtiment en cas d'échec mais s'il fallait dire adieu à son amour propre, je ne comptais certainement pas échouer. Je m'étais en conséquence retrouvée avec pour but de mener une mission commando en solitaire dans la Forêt Interdite afin de prouver que des centaures y vivaient bel et bien et j'avais bêtement accepté mon défi pour ainsi prouver à Hodge Pallavicino que non, je n'étais pas une trouillarde. Bonnie m'avait accompagné, endossant un rôle de juge, même si je doutais clairement de son impartialité dans l'histoire. Et je me retrouvais là, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, au beau milieu de la nuit de samedi à dimanche, le couvre-feu dépassé depuis belle durette, à attendre un je-ne-sais-pas-quoi.

-Je lui dirai que tu l'as fait, me pressa ma meilleure amie. Viens, maintenant !

-Mais il saura que tu mens !

-Moïra Steinmann !, finit-elle par se fâcher, les deux mains sur les hanches. Je te jure que si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite au château, je vais te forcer à me…

Elle se coupa brusquement, fixant un point derrière moi. Ne comprenant pas son soudain silence, je me retournai et vis alors une lumière aveuglante se dirigeait lentement vers nous, accompagnée par un bruit étrange, mélange d'aboiements et de grognements. De lourds bruits de pas, qui écrasaient les brindilles de pins, retentirent, brisant le calme apaisant de la nuit. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour faire un bond, saisir Bonnie par les épaules et la mettre entre le potentiel danger et moi-même.

-Bon', fais quelque chose, marmonnais-je faiblement avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il faut que t-aaAAaAAAhHHhhHHHhhH !

Une énorme et sombre bête venait de sortir du halo de lumière et se dirigeait vers nous. Ayant laissé ma baguette dans la salle commune dans un geste de bonne foi – et surtout parce que je l'avais bêtement oubliée –, je n'avais rien d'autre que Bonnie pour me garder en vie et son manque de réactivité ne me semblait pas être un bon point pour notre survie.

-Qui va là ?, grogna soudain une voix gutturale, m'arrachant un nouvel hurlement.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et mes tremblements faire frémir le corps de ma meilleure amie. Mon cœur battait la chamade et, pendant un moment, je crus qu'il trouverait un moyen pour s'échapper de ma poitrine. Peu importe à quel point j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, Hodge avait bel et bien raison : _j'étais vraiment une trouillarde_. Mais en ce moment-même, alors que nous étions à l'orée de la forêt interdite, au beau milieu de la nuit, qu'un monstre hideux venait de sortir d'un halo de lumière et qu'une voix effrayante s'adressait à présent à nous, mon esprit raisonnable répétant que rien de bien méchant ne pouvait nous arriver à Poudlard s'était fait la malle, me laissant seule avec mon instinct de survie qui, lui, me criait de me tailler en vitesse. Après tout, Bonnie avait sa baguette et moi non, alors au diable ma fierté, ma vie était beaucoup plus importante.

-C'est Hagrid, me dit alors Bonnie d'une voix plate.

Ouf.

-Ouf.

Regardant avec un peu plus d'aplomb cette fois-ci par-dessus l'épaule de ma meilleure amie, je vis le demi-géant sortir de l'obscurité de la forêt et s'avancer vers nous, une torche à la main et une pelle dans l'autre, son énorme et affreuse bête à ses côtés.

-Ne seraient-ce pas les petites Adams et Steinmann ?, marmonna le garde-chasse dans sa barbe en balançant sa lumière devant nos visages, nous éblouissant. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici à cette heure ?

-Et vous ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, et aussi pour faire diversion.

Il montra sa pelle comme si la réponse coulait de source.

-Du jardinage… ?, tenta Bonnie.

Mais le garde-chasse secoua sa grosse tête de gauche à droite. Il nous raconta alors qu'il venait d'enterrer un scroutt à pétard, mort d'une maladie dont il ne connaissait rien, loin dans la forêt, dans un souci de limiter la contagion si contagion il devait y avoir.

Je fronçai le nez lorsqu'il commença à entrer dans les détails, peu désireuse d'entendre le descriptif complet des organes internes d'un scroutt à pétard en train de pourrir.

-Mais dites-moi donc ce que vous faites ici, dit-il d'un ton brusque qui me fit sursauter. Je ne suis pas sûre que deux septième année aient le droit de se promener vers la Forêt Interdite à une heure pareille…

-Non, en effet, répliqua Bonnie d'une voix ferme qui me surprit. Moïra est somnambule et, en tant que préfète, je me devais de la surveiller. Je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller, vous pensez bien, avec ces histoires…

J'ouvris grands les yeux en entendant ma meilleure amie mentir avec un tel aplomb, elle qui était pourtant le symbole même de l'honnêteté chez les Gryffondor.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils, l'air pas dupe pour une Noise, et poussa un profond grognement que je me permis de traduire par un soupire. Il nous regarda tour à tour, puis sa pelle, son chien, avant de ramener son regard sur nous.

-Bon, écoutez, finit-il par la lâcher. Venez donc vous réchauffer et après vous filerez dans vos dortoirs.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna lourdement les talons et, son affreux chien – si l'on pouvait appeler ça un chien – derrière lui, se dirigea vers son espèce de hutte pour géant. Bonnie entreprit alors de le suivre, avant que je ne lui arrache le bras et la force à me faire face.

-Quoi ?, rouspéta-t-elle, manifestement exaspérée.

-Tu veux _vraiment_ aller chez lui ?, demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Les sourcils de ma meilleure amie formèrent une ligne droite presque ininterrompue au-dessus de ses yeux et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, prête à subir les foudres de la préfète des Gryffondor.

-Estime-toi heureuse qu'il ne nous vende pas à McGo, me sermonna-t-elle, les yeux plissés. Alors maintenant, tu bouges tes fesses et tu viens avec moi.

Sourde à mes protestations, elle me tira fermement par la main derrière elle. Elle était armée, je ne l'étais pas, ce qui m'enlevait toutes chances de partir en courant vers le château. Dans tous les cas, armée d'une baguette ou non, m'imaginer me promener seule dans le parc la nuit me filait suffisamment les jetons comme ça.

Le semi-géant nous fit entrer dans son immense cabane et je manquai de me vautrer de tout mon long en trébuchant sur le paillasson. Bonnie, pleine de bonne volonté, me rattrapa au dernier moment et le gardien des clés de Poudlard nous fit asseoir sur d'immenses chaises avant de se tourner vers sa cheminé.

Tout était disproportionné dans cette maison, ce qui était relativement normal au vu de son hôte. Ce qui l'était en revanche moins, c'était les innombrables et horribles bestioles qui en peuplaient l'intérieur. Parmi elles, je reconnus vaguement un Murlap, deux Strangulots dans un aquarium et un Verlieu. Dans une cage rudimentaire, une Salamandre du Pérou s'embrasait à intervalles réguliers. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement mon attention, ce fut une espèce d'oiseau obèse au long et fin bec qui virevoltait autour de nous.

-C'est un Vivet doré, lança le demi-géant de sa voix bourrue en posant des tasses énormes et une théière sur la table. Très rare, très protégé.

-Il ressemble à la petite balle volante du Quidditch.

-C'est parce qu'il servait de Vif d'Or, avant d'être une espèce menacée, répondit-il en me lançant un bref coup d'œil. Celui-là, faut que je l'emmène à la réserve Modesty Rabnott. 'L'ai trouvé dans la forêt…

Il versa l'eau ébouillantée dans les tasses, nous présenta à chacune sa boite à thé et, pendant de longues minutes, plus personnes ne dit rien. Un lourd silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par les bruits louches de ses créatures. Gênée, je fixai le fond de ma tasse, attendant que le liquide ambré refroidisse suffisamment pour que je puisse y tremper les lèvres.

-Alors, lança Hagrid d'un ton un peu brusque, me faisant sursauter. Comment vont Rachel et Hodge ?

Rachel et Hodge étaient deux de nos meilleurs amis. Nous connaissions le demi-géant depuis notre troisième année durant laquelle nous nous étions retrouvées à faire des travaux d'intérêt général pour avoir malencontreusement saccager un couloir en tentant de nous essayer à un sortilège particulièrement difficile. McGonagall nous avait alors envoyés chez le demi-géant pour y faire notre punition.

Et si mes amis retournaient régulièrement rendre visite à Hagrid, je m'arrangeais toujours pour prétendre avoir autre chose à faire à ces moments-là, peu désireuse de voir le gardien des clés du château. Pas qu'il m'effraie, mais moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais. Je ne comptais plus tous les cauchemars que je faisais et où j'étais kidnappée par Hagrid.

-Ils vont… bien, répondis-je avec un semblant de sourire.

Ils allaient même on ne peut mieux, puisqu'ils devaient très probablement être dans la salle commune, au coin du feu, en train de se goinfrer de Chocogrenouille pendant que nous étions coincées ici, à boire le thé.

Hagrid hocha la tête et, à nouveau, le silence s'installa. Lorsque nous eûmes toutes les deux finit notre breuvage, il se proposa pour nous ramener jusqu'aux portes du château. Partagée entre mon désir de ne pas rester indéfiniment en compagnie du garde-chasse et celui de traverser le parc avec le plus sécurité possible, je finis par accepter du bout des lèvres, sans consulter Bonnie. Celle-ci me lança d'ailleurs un regard moqueur tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le château, à la suite d'Hagrid. Son chien à ses côtés, il nous laissa devant les grandes portes avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans la nuit, sa torche se balançant sinistrement au rythme de ses pas.

-Viens, lança Bonnie à voix basse en me saisissant la main.

De son autre main, et à l'aide de sa baguette, elle coinça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et mit ainsi bien en évidence son insigne de préfète. Nous ne croisâmes cependant personne et la traversé du château jusque le septième étage se fit en silence. Bonnie me tenait toujours par la main et éclairait faiblement devant elle à l'aide de sa baguette. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à réveiller la Grosse Dame et encore plus avant qu'elle ne finisse de nous sermonner. Une fois le mot de passe dit et le tableau pivoté, nous pénétrâmes dans notre salle commune aux couleurs chaudes. Le feu crépitait encore joyeusement dans l'immense cheminée, éclairant vivement le visage des élèves encore présents, uniquement des septième année. Trois Serdaigle, Esther Asuka, Logan Milton et Kurt Langton, avaient réussi à s'infiltrer discrètement dans notre salle commune.

-Vous en avez mis un temps, râla Hodge alors que je m'asseyais lourdement entre Rachel et lui.

Je sentis mon corps s'enfoncer dans l'énorme canapé et sourit avec satisfaction. Il n'y avait décidément rien de plus confortable que l'antre des Gryffondor !

-Et ces centaures, alors ?, demanda Nataniel St John avec avidité en se penchant vers moi.

-Pas vue, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

A quoi bon mentir ? Bonnie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir voler à mon secours et mes capacités aux mensonges étaient égales à la circonférence d'un petit pois.

-Ah !, hurla presque Niels, le jumeau de Nataniel, en brandissant un point en l'air. Elle a perdu !, crut-il bon d'ajouter en se tournant vers Hodge.

Celui-ci s'était proclamé gérant et temporisateur de la soirée, ce que je ne voyais pas d'un bon œil. Hodge se foutait pas mal de la morale et n'avait presque aucun sens de l'éthique, ce que je redoutais au plus haut point quand il réfléchissait. Il n'agissait d'ailleurs jamais sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Non, mais attends !, m'exclamais-je, ne renonçant toutefois pas à me défendre. J'allais y aller mais Hagrid nous a embarquées en nous voyant entrer dans la forêt !

Bien qu'à proprement parlé, aucune de nous n'avait mis un seul orteil dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Et Bonnie ?, questionna Hodge, les yeux rieurs.

-Quoi, Bonnie ?

Il éclata de rire avant de se passer négligemment une main dans ses cheveux sombres et bouclés. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur ma meilleure amie qui haussa les épaules avec indifférence, l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quel épisode j'avais raté ?

-Elle était là pour vérifier si ma mission voyait son terme, non ?, lançai-je d'une voix hésitante.

-Elle était là pour faire respecter le règlement !, lâcha Charlie Weasley entre deux fous rires. Pallavicino (il désigna Hodge qui se marrait sur mon épaule) pensait que tu te servirais d'elle et de son statut de préfète pour ne pas y aller. En gros, elle était là pour te convaincre de pas y aller !

Clairement, je n'avais pas raté un épisode, mais la saison entière.

-_Quoi_ ?, m'insurgeai-je en me tournant violemment vers mon ami, si bien qu'il manqua de se prendre mes genoux en pleine poire.

-J'vous avais dit que ça lui plairait, lança Bonnie avec un grand sourire ironique.

Furieuse, je regardai tour à tour les membres de notre petit cercle. Ma meilleure amie se tenait droite comme un i sur l'accoudoir d'un gros fauteuil, ses cheveux lui tombaient à présent devant les yeux et un rictus railleur barrait son visage pâle. Sur le fauteuil en question, Gordon Chomsky, immense même assit, regardait tout le monde avec amusement, mais évitait soigneusement mon regard comme si le simple fait de me regarder dans les yeux le rendrait aveugle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Devant la cheminée, en tailleur sur de gros poufs, les jumeaux St John se donnaient mutuellement des coups de coudes tout en observant avec attention un bout de parchemin usé. Non loin d'eux, Charlie Weasley me regardait avec insistance, attendant probablement le moment où je lancerai un sortilège et où la petite table serait son seul moyen de protection. Juste derrière lui, à trois sur le même fauteuil, Esther, Logan et Kurt chuchotaient entre eux et je vis quelques pièces circulaient entre eux.

A ma droite, Rachel se retenait manifestement de rire tandis qu'à ma gauche, Hodge ne cachait pas son hilarité et se tenait à présent les côtes à deux mains, le visage explosé sur mes genoux. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à relever la tête, je m'étais déjà emparée de ma baguette qui reposait sur un petit guéridon et réfléchissais à quel sort j'allais pouvoir lui lancer.

-Fais pas cette tête, Mo' !, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, ignorant ostensiblement ma baguette. Et tu connais la règle : échouer, c'est un vêtement d'enlevé !

Je le fusillai du regard avant de chercher de l'aide des yeux mais personne ne vint à mon secours. Les jumeaux articulèrent silencieusement « les règles, c'est les règles » et je dû y mettre toute ma volonté pour ne pas métamorphoser leur tête en ballon de baudruche. Bonnie m'ignora royalement, penchée vers Gordon et lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles à l'oreille.

-C'était à cause d'Hagrid, tentai-je finalement avec espoir. J'aurai réussi, sinon !

Mais Hodge resta inflexible et je dû m'avouer vaincu, retirant mes chaussettes sous son sourire victorieux.

Il posa ensuite sa baguette sur la petite table de bois et la fit tournoyer.

-C'est les règles et, de toute façon, tout le monde va s'en prendre plein la tronche. St John, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, lancèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ils faisaient équipe ensemble ce qui, à mon avis, n'était que de la tricherie mais semblait tout à fait normal aux yeux de tous les autres. J'avais bien tenté de m'y opposer avant le début du « jeu », en vain.

-Votre pire secret inavouable ?, lançai-je avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne leur pose de question.

-Steinmann…

-… si c'est inavouable…

-… nous ne pouvons évidemment pas te l'avouer.

Je les observais tour à tour, les yeux plissés, avant de faire tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts, bien en évidence.

-Mais nous pouvons faire une petite entorse, s'exclama précipitamment Niels, en louchant avec inquiétude sur mon arme.

Personne ne doutait que je fusse première de la classe en cours de sortilèges, les jumeaux compris. Fut un temps où je tenais un compte des Serpentard se retrouvant à l'infirmerie par ma faute (et celui de mes sorts) avant d'abandonner l'an passé, mon parchemin devenant beaucoup trop illisible.

-Cora Austin, de Poufsouffle, nous sommes tous les deux sorties avec elle en sixième année.

Il y eu un léger flottement durant lequel la plupart des personnes présentes froncèrent les sourcils en observant les jumeaux qui semblaient maintenant affreusement gênés.

-Quand vous dites « sorties », finit par dire Hodge avec lenteur, est-ce que vous voulez dire f…

-Tourne ta baguette, Pallavicino, coupa Nataniel. Une question à la fois.

Hodge se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant sans doute à une quelconque règle de dernière seconde pour forcer les jumeaux à répondre, mais finit par obtempérer.

-Rachel ! Action ou vérité ?

Je soufflai de soulagement en voyant que la baguette s'était arrêtée de tourner juste avant moi et désignait à présent mon amie.

-Action, répondit celle-ci, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Se doutait-elle ce qui allait lui être demandé ? Moi-même je l'ignorais et, au vue de la tête de ceux qui m'entouraient, je n'étais clairement pas la seule.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui choisis ?, s'offusqua soudain Esther, ses yeux bridés lançant des éclairs.

Hodge, qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, la referma et regarda notre amie d'un œil mauvais.

-Parce que c'est moi qui préside cette assemblée, répliqua-t-il. Rachel, demain, Grande Salle, au petit dej' : tu roules une pelle à Alex Selwyn, ajouta-t-il avec précipitation en voyant Esther déjà prête à répondre.

Mais celle-ci ne dit rien et se tourna vers Rachel, un sourire goguenard étalé sur la figure. Et en voyant la tronche que tirait cette dernière, c'était justifié ! Si elle s'y attendait, à celle-là ! Elle était devenue pâle comme la mort et semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une caméra cachée. Il fallait dire qu'elle nous avait baratinés pendant cinq ans avec son faible pour le Serpentard avant de nous affirmer en fin de sixième année que c'était terminé. Et ça avait l'air !

J'avisai alors les vêtements qu'il lui restait : ayant gardé son uniforme même si nous étions en week-end, il ne lui restait que sa jupe et son chemisier. Je savais qu'elle était probablement la personne la plus pudique de nous tous, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui égalait la pudeur de Rachel, c'était bien sa fierté.

-Il te reste cinquante-sept secondes pour te décider, commenta Hodge.

-Hein ? Depuis quand on est chronométré ?, demanda brusquement Logan, perdu.

-Depuis que Hodge nous tient en dictature, railla Esther.

-Quarante.

A côté de moi, Rachel me lança un regard paniqué auquel je répondis par un grand sourire. Personne ne m'avait filé de coup de main lorsque ç'avait été mon tour, et tout se payait. Rancunière ? Ça, oui, je l'étais.

Sur leur fauteuil, Esther et Logan déblatéraient sur Hodge qui s'en tapait royalement la baguette et observait Rachel avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Vingt-sept.

-Quand ça va tomber sur toi…, lancèrent les jumeaux, rieurs.

Hodge se redressa brusquement, un éclair de peur lui traversant les yeux. Il n'avait clairement pas dû penser au retour de la balle.

-Dix-neuf, continua-t-il cependant de décompter.

-Hodge, tu es un homme mort, articula lentement Rachel.

-Il se passe quoi à zéro, en fait ?, m'enquis-je alors, curieuse.

Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que s'il décomptait pour du flan, ça n'avait pas le moindre intérêt.

-Nan mais rouler une pelle à quelqu'un, c'est vraiment gamin !, finit par s'exclamer Rachel à toutes vitesses.

-On est des gamins, répliqua Hodge avec indifférence. Six, cinq, quatre, trois, d-…

-OK !, hurla-t-elle brusquement, nous faisant tous sursauter. OK ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais lui rouler une pelle !

Les jumeaux se mirent alors à ricaner, penchés l'un sur l'autre, avant de s'échanger des messes-basses.

-Ah, et tu vas rouler une pelle à Alex ou à Selwyn ?, demandai-je, intéressée.

-C'est la même personne, rétorqua Kurt, blasé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con…

Je me tournai vers Bonnie. Elle, elle avait compris !

Rachel ne répondit pas et, piquant un fard monstrueux, elle se pencha sur la petite table et fit tournoyer la baguette de Hodge.

-Esther !, s'écria brusquement ce dernier. Est-ce que t'en pinces pour quelqu'un ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec la vie sentimentale des autres, lui ?

-C'est parce que la sienne est naze.

-Ou parce qu'il en a pas, pouffai-je avant de me prendre un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. AÏEUH !

-Bien fait, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alors ?

-Oui, répondit tranquillement la petite japonaise.

-Qui ?

-Une seule question !, hurla brusquement Rachel en abattant violemment sa main sur la table. Fallait mieux choisir ! Allez, on tourne…

Une nouvelle fois, la baguette tournoya.

-C'aurait été plus marrant avec de l'alcool, commenta Niels, brisant le silence. On en a au dortoir, si vous voulez.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'arme en bois qui tournait étrangement longtemps sur elle-même.

-Ah non !, protestai-je. Pas de boissons alcoolisées !

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu tiens pas l'alcool.

Je fusillai Charlie Weasley du regard. Lui non plus ne tenait pas l'alcool, est-ce que j'en éprouvais le besoin de le balancer comme ça, hein ? Non !

-GORDON !

-Mais ta gueule, y'a des jeunes qui dorment en haut.

-'M'en fou, j'ai insonorisé la pièce.

-Ta gueule quand même.

-Oh, ça va ! Gordon, action ou vérité ?

Merlin, si vous m'entendez, ayez pitié de ma pauvre âme en détresse. Je vous jure sur mon rein droit de vous servir avec foi, de me vouer entièrement vous mais, s'il-vous-plait, ne me faites pas ça. Je préfère mille fois passer sur le billard…

-Action.

OUI ! SAUVEE ! Merci, Merl-

-Embrasse Moïra.

Plait-il ?

-Quoi ?

NON !

-Gordon va t'embrasser, Mo', répéta Hodge comme s'il avait affaire à un gosse de six ans amputé du bulbe.

Je lançai un regard alarmé audit Gordon. Il me fixait l'air complètement paniqué, ce que je comprenais amplement. Moi-même, si mon envie de guillotiner Hodge n'était pas plus forte que le reste, j'aurai clairement paniqué.

Gordon et moi étions sortis ensemble durant plus d'un an, avant que je ne rompe en début de sixième année. Et, même s'il l'avait relativement mal prit au départ, nous étions malgré tout restés en très bons termes puisque nous étions toujours amis.

-Nan mais attends, c'est même pas mon tour de morfler !, protestai-je, en vain.

-C'est ta punition pour avoir failli à ta mission.

-J'ai déjà enlevé mes chaussettes !

-Oooh, c'est rien du tout, ça.

-Rien du tout ?, m'offusquai-je. J'ai froid aux pieds, espèce de…

-C'est pas grave, coupa-t-il. Accouche, Gordon, on va pas y passer la nuit.

-Nan mais stop !, paniquai-en haussant la voix. Arrête de toujours faire des gages ou des questions qui tournent de _ça_ !

Il me lança un coup d'œil condescendant avant de soupirer.

-Trop tard. Et puis, vous êtes plus ensemble depuis un an, donc tranquille. C'est pas comme si vous alliez retomber dingue de l'un de l'autre avec un simple baiser.

Ah. Ah. Ah. S'il savait…

Je vis avec appréhension Gordon se lever de son fauteuil – où Bonnie se vautra dès qu'il fut debout – avant de se diriger vers moi. J'avais l'impression de ne voir que lui, de n'entendre que mon cœur battre à toute allure. Le reste était entièrement flou et silencieux. Gênée, je ne savais pas si je devais me lever, ne pas bouger, passer par-dessus le canapé et fuir en courant jusque mon dortoir… Finalement, je ne fis rien ; il fut sur moi beaucoup trop rapidement. Je ne sentis pas Rachel se levait, ni Gordon s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, que les battements de mon cœur pouvaient s'entendre jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentard. Si la bulle éclatait lorsqu'il m'embrasserait, qu'allais-je ressentir ?

La réponse de présenta d'elle-même. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et le monde s'évapora tout autour de moi. Seul Gordon comptait à présent, moi qui était pourtant persuadée de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui. Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il déposa une main chaude sur ma joue et, sans m'en rendre compte, je passai mes bras autour de son cou, entremêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais plus conscience de qui j'étais à présent, ni de ce que je faisais. Fébrile, je rapprochai mon corps du sien, désireuse d'approfondir d'avantage le baiser. Je frissonnai de tout mon être lorsqu'il passa un bras derrière mon dos, me collant à lui d'avantage…

Un raclement de gorge rompit le charme. De retour à la réalité, je me détachai violemment de Gordon avant d'observer autour de moi. Les sourires gênés côtoyaient ceux, goguenards des jumeaux St John et celui victorieux d'Hodge.

-Tu disais ?, lança ce dernier d'une petite voix supérieure.


	2. chapitre 2, toasts et coups de batte

**Chapitre 2 – octobre 1990**

**Toasts et coups de batte**

-Arrête de te goinfrer comme ça, tempêta Bonnie en me fracassant son exemplaire de la Gazette sur le crâne.

La bouche pleine de toast et de confiture, je lui lançai un regard noir auquel elle répondit avec férocité.

-Tu passes tes soirées à pleurer d'avoir pris des hanches mais regarde le nombre de toast que tu gobes d'un coup ! C'est inhumain, Mo', personne ne peut avoir une bouche d'une telle envergure.

-Pense plutôt à la bouche de ce pauvre Selwyn qui va gober la langue de Rachel dans pas si longtemps que ça, ricanai-je en postillonnant sur les jumeaux St John assis face à moi.

-Tu veux qu'on te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, peut-être ?, menaça Niels en grimaçant, la main levée devant son visage.

-Laisse-la tranquille, coupa Bonnie d'une voix réfrigérante avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. On peut aussi parler de Cora Austin si vous voulez.

Les jumeaux eurent le bon sens de ne pas répliquer et piquèrent chacun du nez dans leur petit-déjeuner respectif. Lançant un regard reconnaissant à Bonnie, je plongeai à mon tour le nez dans mon bol de porridge.

-Tu sais qu'il faudra quand même qu'on en parle, murmura Bonnie à mon oreille.

Je la regardai d'un oeil mauvais. Merlin, qui avait décrété qu'il faille toujours tout confier à ses amis ?

-On verra cet aprèm, marmonnais-je en avalant une nouvelle cuillère de porridge. De toute façon, on doit aller réviser à la bibliothèque.

-Pas possible !, s'exclama Hodge en arrivant à notre hauteur en compagnie de Charlie Weasley. Réunion du Club de Duel, crut-il bon d'ajouter devant mon regard probablement vide de toute compréhension.

Sauvée !

Il prit place en face de moi et Charlie s'assit à ma gauche, Bonnie étant déjà à ma droite, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés au possible.

-Où est Gordon ?, questionna innocemment Bonnie, me faisant monter le rouge aux joues

-Il dort, répondit calmement Hodge. Où est Rachel ?

-Probablement en train de te maudire.

-Oh, je t'en prie, elle a des gros cœurs dans les yeux chaque fois que quelque chose se rapporte à lui. Elle s'en remettra.

-En plein milieu de la Grande Salle ?, releva Nataniel. Ça m'étonnerait.

-Il est même pas huit heures, répliqua Hodge qui ne voulait décidément pas avoir tort. Y'a quasiment personne !

-Suffisamment pour ridiculiser quelqu'un, marmonnai-je. Et les Serpentard sont bien présents, eux.

-Dans quelques années, ce sera tout oublier, assura pourtant mon meilleur ami.

-D'abord Rachel, ensuite Mo' et Gordon, après Esther, commenta Bonnie en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

-Quoi ? Je suis trop niais ?

-Non, répliqua Niels, ridicule. Et gamin.

-Mais on est des gamins !, s'exclama Hodge avec véhémence. On a que 16 ans, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?!

Avalant une nouvelle cuillère de porridge, je lançai un coup d'œil à Charlie Weasley. Celui-ci ne disait rien mais observait le semblant de dispute avec intérêt tout en croquant régulièrement dans une tartine de marmelade. Sentant mes yeux posés sur lui, il tourna les siens dans ma direction et haussa les épaules, signe que lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se déroulait sous nos yeux.

-... crois vraiment que lui dire de rouler une pelle à un Serpentard, c'est marrant ?, sifflait Bonnie à voix basse.

-C'est pas si terrible, pesta Hodge. On en rigolera dans quelques années, tu verras.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi cet aprèm ?, demandai-je à Charlie, peu désireuse de m'attarder sur leur dispute.

-Entrainement de Quidditch, me répondit le rouquin d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. J'espère qu'on gagnera la coupe cette année...

-Ta modestie est presque insultante, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais q-...

-Là !, me coupèrent brusquement les jumeaux. Elle arrive !

Je tournai violemment la tête dans la direction qu'ils pointaient, me faisant douloureusement craquer la nuque. Une Rachel dont la pâleur devait être visible depuis l'autre bout du pays venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, visiblement guère sereine. Elle sembla hésiter d'abord, lança un coup d'œil dans notre direction, fit un pas en avant, puis deux, avant de s'arrêter net. Surprise, je lançai un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppé. Et là ! Alastar Selwyn, dit Alex, s'approchait à grands pas, le visage indéchiffrable, raide comme un cure-dent.

-Vous croyez que c'est lui qui va l'embrasser ?, demanda Nataniel sur le ton de la conversation.

-Autant chance que ça arrive qu'un éclat d'intelligence dans le regard d'un scroutt à pétard, répliqua Hodge d'un ton brusque.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin.

-T'es vraiment horrible, lançai-je, outrée. C'est ta meilleure amie et tu l'envoi au front comme ça ! C'est m-

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

Désormais aussi raide que Selwyn, je regardai du coin de l'œil Hodge se joindre à nous, piquant au passage un pancake dans mon assiette.

_RENDS-MOI MON PANCAKE_ _!_

Il me fit un grand sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil et je me sentis fondre immédiatement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Gordon Chomsky soit si mignon ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Gordon Chomsky soit si gentil ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Gordon Chomsky soit Gordon Chomsky, par Merlin ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ?, s'enquit Bonnie en collant son visage au mien, faute d'avoir ses lunettes sur le nez.

Réalisant que je devais probablement être de la même couleur que mon jus de citrouille, je tournai vivement la tête vers Rachel, bafouillant quelque chose que moi-même je ne compris pas.

Selwyn, immense, se tenait devant Rachel, le visage baissé vers elle afin de lui murmurer des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait saisir. Rachel qui avait le regard vissé sur la chemise du Serpentard. Elle semblait figée et ses lèvres n'articulaient pas le moindre mot. À plusieurs reprises cependant, elle hocha la tête, toujours sans regarder son interlocuteur. Derrière ce dernier, les vert et argent avaient l'air de manger silencieusement et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient observer le couple improbable qui discutait à l'entrée de la Grande Table. Contrairement à nous. Et en même temps ! Nous avions tous le visage tourné vers eux. Glauque.

-Ils parlent de quoi à votre avis ?, demanda Niels.

-Probablement du meurtre d'Hodge, répliqua Bonnie sur le ton de la conversation.

-Il a l'air de parler tout seul de toute façon, je crus bon d'ajouter.

-Peut-être qu'il la menace ?

-En plein milieu de la Grande Salle ?

-Techniquement, c'est pas le milieu là, hein.

-Oui, bon c'est pareil, râla Hodge. On devrait intervenir.

-Tu rigoles ?, rouspétèrent Nataniel et Niels d'une même voix. C'est le meilleur moment !

-Et c'est toi qui voulais qu'elle l'accoste, non ?

-Un bisou, pas un meurtre !

-Oh, je t'en prie, râlai-je en me servant des œufs brouillés. Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va le laisser éparpiller les organes de Rachel dans la Grande Salle ? Bon', passe-moi le jus de citrouilles, s'il-te-plait.

Réceptionnant le pichet à deux mains, je vis du coin de l'œil le Serpentard quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas, toujours aussi raide, tandis que Rachel se dirigeait vers nous, un air mi-figue mi-raisin collé au visage.

Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous, notre petite assemblée se retourna brusquement et se concentra sur le petit-déjeuner à peine entamé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rachel s'assit lourdement entre Hodge et les jumeaux, soupirant de soulagement. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention et que chacun se concentrait sur sa propre assiette.

-Vous avez tout vu.

-Non, crus bon de répliquer Hodge.

-C'était pas une question, soupira Bonnie avant de me reprendre le pichet de jus.

-De quoi vous avez parlé ?, demanda alors la voix de Gordon, quelque part à ma droite.

Moins je le regardais, mieux je me portais. Merlin, même le son de sa voix me faisait rougir, alors poser mes deux yeux sur sa personne ? Plutôt mourir.

Rachel eu l'air affreusement embarrassée à l'entente de la question de Gordon, question à laquelle elle devait bien s'attendre de toute façon. Elle prit son temps pour finir de mâcher la tartine dans laquelle elle venait de croquer, bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille et prit une grande inspiration. Prendre un air de _drama queen_ quand tout le monde attend les potins, c'était son mot d'ordre.

-On s'est croisé ce matin, raconta-t-elle alors sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire gêné étirant ses lèvres. Vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Le couloir était vide, alors je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour mon défi…

-Sans témoin ?, coupa Hodge, dubitatif.

-Et Mimi Geignarde ?

-Elle compte pour du beurre.

-Elle sera ravie de le savoir. Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, continua Rachel en lançant un regard assassin à Hodge, je l'ai accosté. On a parlé vite fait, de tout et de rien. Vous saviez que ses parents ont des parts chez pas mal de boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Enfin bon. Il était sur la défensive et avait l'air de vouloir partir le plus vite possible, alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ?, demanda alors Hodge, effaré.

-Tu voulais qu'elle perde un œil ?, railla Bonnie.

Rachel lui lança un regard reconnaissance auquel Bonnie répondit par un petit sourire. Hodge pouvait être vraiment con quand il s'y mettait. Et il s'y mettait tous les jours, sept jours sur sept, de 6h30 à 23h00.

-Et il a dit quoi ?

-Non, évidement, répondis-je à la place de Rachel en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une demande en mariage ? Franchement, Hodge, réfléchis.

Pour toute réponse, il me balança la corbeille à toast – vide – en pleine figure. Et dans un geste de bravoure, prête à combattre Hodge, je fermai les yeux aussi forts que je le pouvais, attendant fatidiquement le moment où l'objet m'aplatirait le nez. Mais il ne vint pas. Rien. Rien du tout. Hésitante, je fini par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, avant de faire un bond en arrière en voyant la corbeille à toast figée si près de mon visage. Et bien que je l'aurai souhaité, elle ne tenait pas dans les airs par miracle. Une main halée la tenait, tremblant légèrement. Mes yeux suivirent alors le membre, passant de la main au poignet, du poignet au bras, redoutant la personne à qui il appartenait. Et mes craintes se confirmèrent. Gordon me fit un petit sourire, tandis que Bonnie, dont le visage était à quelques millimètres du bras musclé de ce dernier, se força à tousser. Gordon retira immédiatement son bras, marmonnant des excuses, tandis que je piquai un fard monstrueux dans mon assiette. Assiette dans laquelle une unique tranche de bacon attendait son heure, et que je me mis à fixer avec insistance.

-Il a rien dit, continua Rachel comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il est juste parti.

-Pourtant il est venu te parler à l'instant, s'étonna la voix de Charlie, quelque part à ma gauche.

-Ça va ?, murmura Bonnie à mon oreille.

J'hochai piteusement la tête.

-Il s'est fait des histoires, ricana Rachel. Il est venu me dire que c'est impossible entre nous, qu'il est fiancé, que je ne lui plais pas et que de toute façon, étant une Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne serait jamais compatible. En gros. Il m'a dit qu'on en parlerait plus et que le sujet était clos.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-« Sang-de-Bourbe » ?!, s'écria Bonnie en renversant son gobelet plein de jus de citrouille sur la table.

-Putain, il manque pas d'air, sifflai-je, outrée, en relevant brusquement la tête.

Les jumeaux, à l'unisson, proposèrent à Rachel de s'occuper du « cas Selwyn » mais elle déclina l'offre plus que douteuse et Gordon et Charlie se mirent à insulter copieusement le Serpentard. Seul Hodge ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se lever, le regard dans le vide.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de se tourner vers moi. Réunion du club à 14h, salle 11.

Et il tourna les talons, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui arrivaient tout juste dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner, avant de disparaître.

-Il a un problème ?

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avant de déclarer à leur tour qu'ils avaient des affaires qui les attendaient et quitter la Grande Salle à leur tour.

Je lançai alors un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Rachel qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus perturbée que ça. Ce qui était particulièrement étonnant étant donné qu'elle nous avait baratinés pendant cinq longues années avec son faible pour Selwyn et qu'il l'avait insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe à peine un quart d'heure auparavant.

Je plissai les yeux, observant mon amie avec attention, si bien qu'elle finit par détourner le regard, gênée. Non, ça tournait pas rond son histoire. Il y avait forcément un scroutt à pétard sous roche. Forcément. Peu importe la raison...

_ELLE MENT_ !, je me retins brusquement de hurler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, me demanda soudainement Bonnie, me ramenant à la réalité.

Charlie s'était éclipsé sans que je m'en rende compte. Gordon aussi, Merlin merci.

-Hein ?

-Tu gonflais les joues en soufflant.

-Mon morceau de bacon était trop chaud.

-Le bacon est froid, répliqua Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusée. Aller, viens, on va se promener dans le parc.

Attrapant quelques toasts sous le regard exaspéré de Bonnie, je les suivis en silence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien inciter Rachel à mentir ? Parce qu'elle mentait, c'était évident. Et plutôt bien, puisque personne ne l'avait cramé. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Selwyn dans un couloir, ce matin. Mais alors pourquoi l'aurait-il accostée en arrivant dans la Grande Salle ? Ou alors, il s'était réellement embrassés, mais auquel cas Mimi Geignarde l'aurait déjà hurlé jusque Pré-Au-Lard. D'autant plus que Rachel n'adressait la parole à Selwyn qu'en cours de divination, cours dans lequel Trelawney s'évertuait à les mettre en binôme à chaque fois.

-Et toi, Mo' ?, lança Rachel alors que nous atteignions enfin l'extérieur. T'as des nouvelles de Saint-Mangouste ?

Trottinant pour me remettre à leur hauteur, je sentis brusquement l'air doux de ce matin d'automne me caresser le visage.

-Ouais !, m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire. Je leur avais envoyé plusieurs lettres de motivation puisqu'ils répondaient jamais et j'ai eu une réponse, finalement ! Ils ont dit que j'avais des résultats satisfaisants et que si je continuais comme ça pour mes ASPICs, l'internat de Saint-Mangouste m'ouvrirait grand ses portes ! Et vous ?

-Ooooh, c'est chouette !, jubila Rachel. Moi, y'a pas grand-chose de nouveau, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, la brigade de police magique m'a juste envoyées les notes requises aux ASPIC pour pouvoir intégrer la formation. Ni plus, ni moins.

-Au moins, vous avez des réponses, vous, grogna Bonnie en s'asseyant lourdement sur une racine de l'immense chêne qui surplombait le lac. J'ai l'impression qu'aucune des écoles de Magizoologie à qui j'ai envoyé des lettres ne va me répondre. Et pourtant j'ai eu ma BUSE de soins aux créatures magiques avec un O !

-Et Charlie ?

-Quoi « Charlie » ?

-Il a eu des réponses ?

-C'est déjà tout plié pour lui, renifla Bonnie d'un air mauvais. Une réserve de dragons en Roumanie l'a déjà accepté. Tant qu'il décroche son ASPIC de soins aux créatures magiques, c'est dans la poche. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être de bonne famille…

J'échangeai un regard hésitant avec Rachel. Bonnie venait d'une famille où seul son père était un sorcier. Très vite, elle avait compris que – contrairement aux enfants de Sang-Pur – elle n'obtiendrait jamais rien sans se battre et travaillait donc avec acharnement pour gagner ce que d'autres n'avait qu'à demander. Ce n'était pas vraiment aux Sang-Pur qu'elle en voulait, plutôt à la société qui leur offrait tout sur un plateau d'argent.

-Ils vont finir par répondre, t'en fais pas pour ça, tentai-je de la rassurer.

-Ouais, en attendant je vais devoir trouver un job d'été histoire de me faire un peu d'argent et de pas être totalement à la rue si je suis prise nulle part.

-Moi, commenta Rachel, je trouve ça révoltant que t'ai pas le droit à la bourse juste parce que ton père est sorcier. Franchement, c'est dégueulasse.

-Les gobelins sont des voleurs, marmonnais-je.

* * *

Je profitai du beau temps pour esquiver la réunion du Club de duel et assister à l'entrainement de Quidditch à la place. Guillerette, je sautillais en direction du terrain tout en grignotant la grappe de raisins fraîchement volée aux cuisines avec l'aide des jumeaux St John. Je les avais surpris un peu plus tôt dans un couloir sombre en train de préparer un mauvais coup à l'attention de Rusard et, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, je les avais menacés de tout balancer s'ils ne me montraient pas comment accéder aux cuisines. Ils avaient enfin accepté le deal. Après des années à les supplier, j'avais enfin le sésame pour accéder au paradis !

Charlie était parti plus tôt, prétextant devoir mettre au point une nouvelle tactique afin de battre Serpentard le mois suivant et je l'avais encouragé. Le déjeuner fini, je m'étais éclipsée discrètement histoire de ne pas me faire chopper par Hodge et il m'avait fallu faire un détour monstrueux uniquement pour aller chercher un gilet dans notre salle commune. C'est en repartant que j'avais croisé les jumeaux. Passer par les cuisines m'avait valu un nouveau détour et c'est les jambes douloureuses que j'étais désormais sur le chemin de terre qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Le doux soleil automnal me réchauffait doucement le visage malgré la brise fraiche qui soufflait inlassablement depuis plusieurs jours, faisant virevolter les feuilles mortes sur le sol. _Aaaaah, quel temps doux…_, je songeais en fermant les yeux.

-HEY ! Steinmann !

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Deux grands garçons étaient face à moi sur le chemin, marchant vivement en direction du château et donc, fonçant droit sur moi. Plissant les yeux dans le but de distinguer leur visage puisqu'ils étaient à contre-jour, je ne vis rien du tout. La seule chose que je pu remarquer, ce fut le blason de Serpentard accroché à leur robe de sorcier. _Je vais me faire casser la gueule_, paniquai-je. Où aller ? Le château était beaucoup trop loin et mon niveau en endurance était tout juste bon pour échapper à Rusard, courir en direction du terrain était plus qu'inutile et engager de moi-même le combat serait clairement désastreux. _Et j'ai pas ma baguette_, réalisai-je soudain, sentant la panique monter en moi.

-T'es pas à la réunion du club ?, demanda une voix familière.

-Alors je v-…, commençai-je en même temps. Hein ? Quoi ?

Arrivés à ma hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent face à moi et baissèrent les yeux dans ma direction. Thorfinn Rowle et Aguistin Jugson. Deux gros cons. Dommage qu'ils soient à Serpentard, j'aurai presque pu les trouver mignons.

-T'es pas à la réunion du Club ?, articula lentement Jugson avec la patience qu'il aurait eu pour un enfant de trois ans.

Oui, parce qu'il faisait partie du Club, lui aussi. Je ne savais pas ce que Dumbledore avait fumé le jour où il a décrété qu'il n'y aurait plus quatre Clubs de duel spécifique à chaque maison – mais un seul réunissant tout le monde – mais c'était clairement du lourd. Et la preuve, la plupart des membres s'étaient tout bonnement fait la malle. La totalité des Poufsouffle avait fui et quelques Serdaigle étaient restés pour on-ne-sait-pas-trop quelle raison. Seuls les Serpentard étaient plus nombreux qu'avant, mais j'expliquais ça principalement à cause de leur besoin vital d'emmerder le monde. Évidemment, pour leur faire face, la majorité des Gryffondor qui étaient membres du Club avaient décidé de rester pour tenir tête aux vert et argent – ou juste pour le plaisir de les provoquer – et je m'étonnais à chaque fois que les réunions du Club ne se finissent pas dans un bain de sang collectif.

-Toi non plus, observai-je avec finesse en croisant les bras, histoire de me donner contenance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rowle ricanait silencieusement.

Je me coltinais Jugson en divination depuis la troisième année, année durant laquelle Trelawney avait eu la brillante d'instaurer _un plan de classe_, prétextant qu'elle avait fait en sorte de coupler les binômes les plus intéressants, en terme de divination bien entendu. Grand bien m'en fasse, les cours de divination de quatrième et cinquième années avaient été communs avec les Serdaigle, mais il avait bien fallu que cette année encore – et pour la troisième année – les Serpentard partagent notre cours.

-On sort à peine de notre entrainement de Quidditch, répondit sèchement Jugson. Ton petit copain peut aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon s'il croit que nous sommes à son service un dimanche après-midi. Dire qu'il est capitaine alors que même un Moldu se battrait mieux que lui…

Il me lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de cracher sur le côté, me faisant faire un bond en arrière. Putain, mais il est dégueulasse ! À quoi ça sert d'être bien foutu si c'est pour se comporter comme un porc ?

-C'est pas mon petit copain, je crus toutefois bon d'ajouter d'une petite voix.

Il choisit d'ignorer ma remarque – ou alors ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas entendu ? – et m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu vas où avec un tel accoutrement ?, il lâcha platement.

A mon tour, je baissai les yeux sur mes vêtements. Un jean taille haute, un tee-shirt tout blanc tout simple, un gilet et une paire de basket. Il se payait ma tête ou quoi ? J'ignorai sa provocation, puisque de toute façon j'aurai été bien incapable de sortir la moindre remarque désobligeante à deux gros balèzes de Serpentard, et répondis avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable.

-Voir l'entrainement de Quidditch de ma maison.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu rêves de les imiter ? A la bonne heure, Steinmann, t'es incapable de monter sur un balai sans te fracturer le crâne !

Cette fois-ci, Rowle éclata ostensiblement de rire, un son qui m'aurait presque parut agréable si mon envie de le castrer pour lui greffer sa paire de couille sur le front ne me démangeait pas autant.

-Non mais je t'ai sonné ?, m'écriai-je brusquement, sans réfléchir, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Je me recroquevillai aussitôt sur moi-même, attendant fatidiquement le moment où le Serpentard allait me fracturer les os un à un. Évidemment, il fallait bien que je m'emporte, moi et mon mètre-cinquante, quand je n'avais ni baguette, ni courage, que je faisais face à deux armoires et qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une âme charitable susceptible de me venir en aide à l'horizon.

-T'es vraiment une pétocharde, Steinmann, siffla Rowle en ricanant. Donne-nous ce que tu manges.

J'haussai un sourcil, estomaquée, avant d'aviser l'énorme grappe de raisins que je tenais toujours entre mes mains. Étaient-ils vraiment en train de me racketter ? Pour du raisin ?

-Laisse tomber, le contra son camarade d'un ton dédaigneux en me lançant un regard plein de suffisance. J'ai pas envie de choper ses microbes. Qui sait ce que les Gryffondor transportent comme maladies ?

Et sans plus un mot, ils me dépassèrent chacun d'un côté, me bousculant volontairement tous les deux, avant de s'éloigner en direction du château.

Respirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, je tâchai alors de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon pauvre cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Le point positif – si c'en était un – était qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et donc aucun témoin pour placarder dans tout le château que Moïra Steinmann était la Gryffondor la plus peureuse que la terre ait portée. Mon amour-propre intact, je repris mon chemin tout en mâchouillant le raisin que je venais de gober.

Je priai intérieurement que Jugson n'aille pas hurler dans la Grande Salle que j'étais la Gryffondor la plus pusillanime au monde. J'avais tout de même réussi à passer plus de six ans sans que cela soit placardé dans tout Poudlard, ce n'était certainement pas pour que deux maudits Serpentard ruinent tous mes efforts neuf mois avant la fin de notre scolarité. Pourquoi le Choixpeau m'avait-il envoyée chez les lions, alors ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais où serai-je allée sinon ? J'étais beaucoup trop bête pour avoir ma place chez les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle ne m'auraient jamais accepté même sous la menace et je n'aurai pas survécu plus de trois minutes chez les serpents. Alors quoi ? Où aurais-je dû finir ? Dans les cuisines ?

Secouant la tête afin de me débarrasser de ces pensées, je montai deux à deux les marches menant aux gradins. Le bois craqua sinistrement sous mes pieds, me faisant grimacer. Peut-être avais-je un peu exagéré sur les toasts, le matin même…

J'avalai un nouveau raisin et sautillai le long du petit corridor qui menait au bas des rangées, heureuse d'être enfin arrivée à destination. Quelque part au-dessus de ma tête, le bruit sourd d'une batte rentrant en collision avec un cognard retentit, me faisant sursauter.

_Ooooh, Merlin !_

Assit sur le gradin le plus bas, le dos légèrement voûté et son attention entièrement portée sur les balais qui fusaient à travers le terrain, se tenait la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir. Gordon Chomsky. Il caressait distraitement le chat roulé en boule sur ses genoux. _Mon chat_, réalisai-je brusquement. Mon chat que je cherchais depuis trois jours !

Partir ? Rester ? Qu'étais-je censée faire ? La situation aurait été clairement comique si le protagoniste principal avait été quelqu'un d'autre que ma personne. Tout à ma lâcheté, je fis quelques pas en arrière, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'un grincement venait briser le silence qui régnait dans les gradins et qui n'était interrompu que par les coups de batte et les cris de Charlie Weasley.

Ce fut au moment même où j'allais disparaître du panorama que Gordon sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il se tourna vivement vers moi – réveillant mon chat pas si disparu que je l'avais cru et qui protesta face à un réveil si brutal – et son air surpris s'effaça pour laisser place à un adorable sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Je me sentis aussitôt fondre face à ce visage et me maudit intérieurement.

-Moïra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-'Suis venue me jeter du haut des gradins, marmonnai-je, mortifiée, en prenant lentement place à ses côtés.

Il éclata de rire et je me sentis fondre de l'intérieur.

_Moïra, reprends-toi_, me rabrouai-je.

Me plongeant dans une contemplation exagérée de l'entrainement de Quidditch, j'aperçu tout de même du coin de l'œil sa tête tournée vers moi, comme s'il attendait que je parle. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je me murais dans mon silence, laissant les deux petites voix dans mon crâne se battre afin de déterminer le mode d'action que je devrais employer, et personne ne parla durant de longues minutes.

Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Tu sais qu'il faudra quand même qu'on en parle, dit-il d'une voix douce, répétant mot pour mot les paroles de Bonnie.

Par principe, je l'aurai fusillé du regard. Mais je dû me retenir. Si je le regardais, j'allais à coup sûr devenir rouge comme une tomate et avoir l'air tout sauf menaçante.

-Mo'…

-Quoi ?, demandai-je, plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu, en tournant la tête dans une once de courage inespérée.

Il parut surpris par le ton de ma voix mais ne s'en formalisa pas. D'un geste nonchalant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le vent. Je frissonnai sans vraiment en savoir la cause : le vent ou Gordon ?

-Mo'…, répéta-t-il, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Mon cœur se serra. Qu'allait-il dire ? Que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi et qu'il faudrait que nous prenions nos distances ? Ou alors, au contraire, qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse qui me paraissait préférable à l'autre, mais les deux me faisaient peur. Je redoutais à la fois que nous nous séparions définitivement et de faire face à mes sentiments.

-Écoute, reprit-il une nouvelle fois, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti hier, par rapport à… à tu-sais-quoi, mais si tu as ressenti la même chose que moi, et je crois qu'au fond c'est le cas, alors…

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vent et je vis son visage se rapprocher doucement du mien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres. J'étais à nouveau dans une bulle. Tout avait disparu de mon champ de vision, tout, sauf Gordon. Il posa une main chaude sur ma joue et je ne le repoussai pas. Il sourit. Il connaissait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes…

-STEINMANN !

Je sursautai violemment, donnant un coup de tête involontaire à Gordon qui poussa un grognement inhumain. En tournant la tête, je vis Charlie Weasley, le visage fermé, volait à quelques mètres de notre tribune. Je me reculai alors prestement de Gordon et remit de l'ordre dans mes cheveux pour me donner contenance.

-Les jumeaux sont toujours pas là !, hurla Charlie pour se faire entendre. Ils m'avaient dit dix minutes de retard, ça en fait presque quarante !

D'accord, mais est-ce que j'étais leur mère aux jumeaux, moi ?

Il parut exaspéré devant mon air sans doute ahuri.

-Tu sais où ils sont encore allés ou pas ?, rugit-il.

J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Je n'en avais aucune idée et, dans tous les cas, je n'en avais rien à faire. Pourquoi me poser la question ?

Après un dernier regard noir auquel je ne compris pas grand-chose, Charlie vit brusquement volte-face et s'éloigna à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du terrain. Je reportai alors mon attention sur Gordon qui, même s'il se frottait le nez d'un air douloureux, me fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit mes yeux se poser sur lui.

-Allez, viens-là, sourit-il en écartant un bras.

Hésitante, je finis par coller mon corps au sien et son bras m'encercla aussitôt. Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur le sommet de mon crâne et soupirai de quiétude.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais pour Gordon Chomsky, mais quelque soient mes sentiments, je n'avais pas le courage de les affronter.


End file.
